project_reaper_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uzuki Kasahara
Uzuki is the main protagonist of the Time Gate series. A human born from the Gana tribe, hailing from the eastern desert, Uzuki has a relentless reputation to those who know of her past - the reputation of a cold-blooded killer. Hailed in infamy as the child who stopped Springlock the scythe-murderer in his tracks, Uzuki mainly lives a life of solitude, aside from the few friends who have stuck by her side despite her manic tendencies - including her childhood friend, Saichi Durami. With her lifespan revealed to be coming to an end in Time Gate: Reaper, Uzuki joins Mitsuhiro in arms against the unmerciful Reaper Society. And after discovering that Springlock is still alive, despite her former attempts in trying to kill him, Uzuki makes it her final wish to rid the world of Springlock for good. Early childhood (pre-''Reaper'') Born in the 4586th yearly cycle, in the Gana ruins, Uzuki was raised in Adythiel by her mother, Lauria Kasahara, while her father remained in the desert ruins. While living in Adythiel as a child, Uzuki befriended another child - a young boy named Saichi Durami. After four years in Adythiel, rumors began to spread through the city, telling of a man who was stalking the city at night with a scythe in hand and leaving only dead bodies behind. The killer was promptly nicknamed "Springlock" by the townspeople - a name earned for his erratic behavior and temper that didn't take much to trigger. Uzuki, always an attention-seeker, urged Saichi to help her find Springlock and "stop him", under the impression that if she did so, she would be considered a "hero" by her family and peers. On the night of the 187th day, of the 4590th cycle, Uzuki went out into the night searching for Springlock in the Adythielan alleyways, with Saichi in tow. They were quickly discovered by Springlock himself, and after a struggle between Saichi and Springlock, Uzuki ambushed Springlock and stabbed him several times with a knife she had kept hidden in her cloak. Though it was an act of heroism that Uzuki performed to protect Saichi, it still wasn't enough to protect her from the fragile sensitivity of the Adythielan monarchy and its people, and Uzuki's family was forced to relocate to the village of Ura, where they would live for several years, away from the prying eyes of the Adythielan community. Separated from Saichi, Uzuki attended the public school in Ura, where she met Victoria and Shora Klasen, and began to rebuild her life. At this point, Uzuki began to repress her memories of what had happened the night of Springlock's murder, even forgetting some of Saichi himself. It wouldn't be until Saichi visited the town during a vacation with his family many years later that he would run into Uzuki, and be reunited with his childhood friend. Shortly after, as a young teenager, Uzuki moved back to Adythiel with her family, sure that the town would have moved on from her actions as a child. She enrolled at the Adythiel Academy with Saichi, and became friends with Yashiro Takahashi and Mikumi Jishiru. Despite her newfound friendships, Uzuki still faced hardships from her classmates, who fed off the paranoia of their parents, many of their parents aware of what Uzuki had done to Springlock fourteen years ago. Though there was one student she didn't seek the approval of - Mitsuhiro Minamimoto. Abilities Though she is a human - one of the most inferior races in the Time Gate universe - Uzuki still has various abilities that give her the upper hand in combat alongside her taught hand-to-hand techniques. Many of her abilities are self-taught, though she eventually makes great strides under the leadership of Coach Bruno Ruin, and alongside Mitsuhiro, who she's forced to team up with time and time again against the forces of the Society. Uzuki's main strengths lie in her analysis of opponents via her aura-reading, which is at first state level, and her agility, speed, and flexibility in motion. Aura-Reading Out of the three states, Uzuki is capable of achieving first state, an ability which she was born with (the only state you can be born with; vs. second and third which must be learned through intense training). When she transitions into her first-state of aura reading, her solid pupils shift into singular rings, and through the reading she's capable of seeing the auras of those around her, and their fluctuating states and colors. First-state aura-reading is a common genetic trait among the Gana tribe, so it's generally believed that Uzuki inherited her ability from her father. ??? When pushed to the edge, Uzuki ends up shifting into a form of fighting that's far more vicious and unpredictable. Though those who have witnessed it are uncertain of what it is, what is certain is that in this state, Uzuki's aura becomes very unstable, to the point of affecting auras around her, and with it, her personality and mannerisms shift into an uncontrollable fury of anger and rage. While in this state, Uzuki sometimes experiences visions and sounds that resemble her younger self from the night she murdered Springlock. It's generally believed that these visions are just a result of her memories from the past, as a result of experiencing the same manic high she experienced the night she killed Springlock. This form is recognized by those around her when her aura fluctuates into a more unstable shape and color - on the physical level, more noticeable to those who can't aura-read, her scar begins to bleed. However, this form has been seen in other instances as well, including Uzuki's dreams - whereas her younger self appears to be even more unmerciful than Uzuki herself. Time Gate: Reaper With an uncanny distaste for Mitsuhiro, Uzuki would end up being forced to interact with him in her senior year of high school, after being saved by none other than Mitsuhiro himself when a killer angel named Clavinova made attempts on her life. After saving her, Mitsuhiro revealed his unnatural powers to Uzuki - the power to suck the life out of people, and the ability to mark the ending lifespans of those around him on his own body. With Uzuki's lifespan marked on his body as well, Mitsuhiro made a vow to protect Uzuki at all costs, and to even go to such lengths as to find a way to stop the timer counting down her lifespan altogether; or at the very least, postpone it so she could lead a longer, more fulfilling life. With Mitsuhiro watching over her every move, Uzuki's life ended up being threatened again, this time by an assassin sent specifically to kill her. Though Mitsuhiro puts up a good fight, it's Uzuki that steps up to the plate and aggressively fights back, losing her own sanity in the process, finally beating Sadik into the ground to the point of completely unconsciousness. After being interrogated by Mitsuhiro, Sadik reveals that she's a member of the Reaper Society, an organization of undead humans known as Reapers, who are born after a human dies with hatred in their hearts. Though the Society was after Mitsuhiro, Sadik was sent after Uzuki specifically, who had been deemed an obstacle by the Society for being able to aura-read - the only ability capable of telling humans and Reapers apart at a mere first glance. First Death In the afternoon of the next day following the Behemoth attack on Adythiel's capital, Uzuki awakens to Springlock waiting for her in Mitsuhiro's front yard, donning the same scythe and cloak she had first met him with as a child. Springlock, stating that he still wishes for Uzuki to fulfill her promise to him, offers this meeting as another chance to rid the world of him for good. Though Uzuki impresses Springlock with her ability to mold her soul into a physical weapon - an ability seldom seen by Springlock in other timelines - she's still unable to come out victorious, and is initially fatally wounded by Springlock's scythe impaling her through her stomach. Following the first strike, and with Mitsuhiro now by her side, both he and Uzuki suffer gruesome deaths when Springlock severs each of their bodies in two with his scythe. Though this is chronologically Uzuki's "first" death, the cause varies depending on which timeline the death is present. In Sequence 9998, Uzuki dies from blood loss and organ failure as a result of bodily bisection. However, Springlock has also noted the following causes of death in other timelines: * Suicide by hanging * Impaled * Gunshot wound to the head * Burned alive * Drowning * Suicide by poisoning * Execution by guillotine Regardless of cause, the time of Uzuki and Mitsuhiro's death is always the same - 1:52 PM on the 157th day of the 4604th cycle. In Chapter 7 of Springlock's Observations of Time, he believes the cause of this similarity across timelines to transcend both science and the chaos of time itself - rather, a locked in event created by chaos itself.